Lets Be More Than This
by Megzzerr
Summary: When Carlisle's Brother Greg Moves To Forks With His Wife & Adopted Daughter Megan, Edward Doesnt Expect Anything Because He's Already In Love With Bella..Right?..Wrong! EdwardxOc Review & Enjoy. Disclaimer-I own Megan, Greg & Marie, others belong to SM.
1. Notes!

Disclaimer- I own the characters Megan, Marie & Greg Cullen, no other characters belong to me, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Changes- In my fic Vampires do sleep and cry, pairings are the same except there is some Edward/OC Pairing in it, the story is pretty easy to follow. Megan and Edward are the main characters, None are really related except Carlisle & Greg(who are brothers in my story.) Alice has no power in this story. Megan & Edward are the only ones that can read minds, Unlike Edward, Megan can choose not to read thoughts but can when she wants to, she also blocks her thoughts from everyone so no one (even Edward) can see what she's thinking but again she can let Edward see her thoughts if she wants to. Bella does not know they are vampires & also Laurent & James are NOT vamps in this.


	2. Chapter 1

After years of being apart from my Uncle Carlisle, my Mother Marie and Father Gregory decided to leave Alaska to be closer to him and his family in Forks, there was a job going in the hospital so Carlisle asked my father if he was interested in it at all. Of course he was interested he missed his brother so much and jumped at the chance, a week later he found out he got the job so now we're moving to Forks, but still keeping our house In Alaska in case it doesn't work out . We are staying with my Aunt and Uncle until my father purchases a house in Forks. I've never met any of Carlisle's family except for Esme whom I adore. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie & Edward are strangers to me but Im sure I'll get on fine with them, I've heard stories about them all as Im sure they have me. My beloved parents have decided to enroll me in their school, for what reason I will never understand or agree with, school gets boring after its 76th year but at least for now, the school term had ended .

From what I hear the Cullen's are not the only vampires around Forks or so Carlisle told Gregory, you may be wondering why I called my father Gregory, well my real mother and father abused and abandoned me at a young age, Gregory and Marie found me in the woods two or three days later, I was pretty beaten and left to die. Gregory turned me that night and ever since then Im no longer Megan Patterson, I am now Megan Cullen the only daughter or child of Greg and Marie Cullen and I will be forever grateful to them for saving my life.

It took a while to get to Forks from Alaska, and was I glad to finally be here! I drove in my own White Aston Martin while my parents drove in their black BMW X5. As I got out of the car Carlisle and Esme ran out before I could even say hello, I was pretty sure if I could breathe Id be out of breath with how tightly they were hugging me.

"Megan its so great to see you its been so long" Esme said still hugging me tightly.

"Its great to see you too Esme."

"Ahem" Carlisle coughed looking at me.

"You too Uncle Carlisle" I said giving him a hug.

"Before we go inside there's a few things you should know, Rosalie and Emmet are married as are Jasper and Alice, and Edward……can read minds so be careful" Esme said quietly.

"Well he'll have a hell of a time trying to read mine." I said smiling.

"Oh and why is that?" Carlisle said.

"Because somehow I can block people from seeing my thoughts and I can read minds also but I block them out too, its less distracting." I said smiling at them.

"Honest girl aren't we! You'll get along very well with Alice, Emmet and Jasper their very excited to see you." Carlisle said confidently.

"And what about Rosalie and Edward?" I said wondering why he left them out.

"Well Rosalie can sometimes be a bit self absorbed, she gets very jealous but just give her a chance, and Edward well Edward is great but he likes to be on his own quite a lot and doesn't talk much." Esme said laughing.

"Great so can we go inside now" I said as they led me into the Cullen mansion. The house was gorgeous all of it done in wood, marble and glass.

"And this is the family" Carlisle said as he opened the door to the living room, four were in the room, there was a blonde reading a fashion magazine, she didn't even look up, the three others came to greet me, Rosalie was obviously the blonde with the magazine, self absorbed was right!…I guess Esme was telling the truth!

"Hello cousin I'm Alice!" The small brown haired girl said hugging me like she knew me all my life, I liked her already!.

"Hello I'm Jasper it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said

smiling. He was such a gentleman.

"What's up cuz I'm Emmet nice to see ya!" The black haired man said Emmet is adorable and goofy and I figured that out in about 4 seconds.

"Hey guys I'm Megan I cant believe I'm only meeting you all now!" I said happy to have finally met my cousins.

"Rosalie are you going to say hello to Megan." Carlisle said to Rosalie who answered back…

"In a moment." She said not bothering to look up instead licking her finger to turn the page.

As Alice, Jasper and Emmet were saying their hellos to my mother and father who had just arrived, Esme spoke up

"Where's Edwa-"

"I'm right here" Edward said walking in behind her.

"Edward this is your Aunt and Uncle." Carlisle said putting an arm around Edward.

"Hello Edward we've heard all about you." Gregory said shaking Edward's hand while Marie hugged him.

"Likewise" Edward said quietly smiling.

"Megan's gone getting some presents' out of our car she wont be too long." Gregory said to Edward who didn't seem the slightest bit concerned.

"Ah Edward is just the man to help her with the presents." Esme said giving Edward a pleading smile, she knew Edward was a gentleman so he wouldn't refuse.

**Edwards POV-**

As I came closer to the car I could hear a voice singing

"I guess I'm dreaming again, lets be more than this!" The voice sang…… Paramore?

This girl had awful taste In music but my god did she have a sweet voice, I hated the song but something about her voice made me want to hear more of it so I stood silent as she rummaged a suitcase for the presents. She continued singing turning her I-Pod up.

"If you wanna play it like a game, well come on come on let's play, cause Id rather waste my life pretending than have to forget you for one whole minute, they taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth with their lies, you little spies, they taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth with their lies, you little spies, nothing compares to a quiet evening alone, just the one to, I was just counting on, that never happened, I guess I'm dreaming again lets be more than this now!……….Rock & Roll baby don't you know that we're all alone now, I need something to sing about, Rock & Roll hey don't you know baby we're all alone now give me something to sing about " I smiled

at how talented she was, I've never heard a voice that good even from someone famous, she was amazing!

**END POV**

"Ahem." I coughed folding my arms

"Hello." The brown haired man said.

"You must be Edward," I said smiling.

"Yes, and you must be Megan I've heard a lot about you." Edward said putting his hands in his pockets.

"I could say the same but Id be lying, I only know a bit about each of you but I'm sure that'll change soon enough." I said smirking at him.

"Ah yes because there's five of us, I suppose its easier to hear about you, since you're an only child…lucky you." Edward said I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not so I let it pass.

"So Edward how long we're you standing there?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't I just came out now." Edward said quietly.

"Liar, don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop." I said smiling at him.

"Don't you know it's rude to accuse?" Edward said right back.

"Not if I know I'm telling the truth its not." He said nothing…I knew what he was doing.

"It's no use Edward, you cant read my thoughts, I block them from everyone who can and might read them, your not the only Cullen with a mind power now." I said laughing, he smiled back probably thankful I didn't bite his head off.(No pun intended)

"So you need help with your bags?" Edward asked politely rubbing his head.

"Sure, that would be great, I don't want to break a nail so you can just leave them in the hall….." I turned to walk away.

I could see his face…………it was priceless, but he actually took the bags out.

I turned around. "Edward I'm kidding, you didn't really think I was going to let you bring all the bags in did you." I said laughing at him.

"I'm used to it, Rosalie does it all the time." He sighed

"Why the sigh of relief?" I said smirking at him.

"Because although I cant read your mind, I already know I like you much more than Rosalie." Edward said quietly, smiling at me.

**Edwards POV**

Megan seemed very interesting, I don't know why, I had known her all but twenty minutes but I felt like I needed to know more about her, she was very different to Alice & Rosalie, I didn't need to read her thoughts to figure that out, her attitude was a lot better than Rosalie's but then again that wasn't hard, her style was very different to Alice & Rosalie's, she was wearing a grey zip up hoodie with a white tank top, light shaded jeans and black ugg boots, with a silver bracelet on her left arm. She had long straight chestnut brown hair, no piercing or tattoos visible but that didn't mean there wasn't any.

**END POV**


	3. Chapter 2

"**Ok I finally found the presents!" I said revealing a black bag, oh did I feel like father Christmas today! I decided to just bring in the bags instead of searching for them in the car because it was rather cold and wet out.**

"**Rosalie this ones for you I think", I said giving Rosalie who had finally introduced herself once she heard the word present slip from my fathers mouth.**

"**Oh my god! A new hair curler! Thank you so much" Rosalie said giving me a hug before running upstairs to use it.**

**I had just given a new cap and CD to Emmet who loved the cap so much he had to go show Rosalie.**

**Greg and Marie had Alice and Jasper's present wrapped in their bag because it was secretly more expensive than the rest, it was a present for them both as they were married, I know Emmet and Rose are married but we figured Rosalie would sulk if she didn't get something that was just hers and I knew Emmet wouldn't appreciate a hair curler. As I looked around to give Edward his present he was nowhere to be found so I decided to look for him after I brought my bags upstairs to my room, it was right beside Edwards, so I guess I wouldn't have to go far to find him. As I entered my room I wondered if I had made a mistake, the room was huge!!, painted dark purple and what looked like a forty inch TV on the wall!, the room was filled with stuff, a couch, stereo system, desk, drawers, walk in wardrobe, a bathroom and an amazing view of the scenery, If this was a guest room I wondered what everyone else's room looked like. As I walked into the bathroom I noticed another door on the other side of the bathroom, I could hear music…….a piano, Edward was the only one who played the piano so I knew it was him, it sounded beautiful I didn't know the song he was playing, maybe it was his own song. I knocked on his door and heard a small "come in."**

"**Hey, I was looking for you, I just wanted to give you your presents." I said still taken aback because of the beautiful music he had just played.**

"**This is just a CD of piano playing only, I was told you like the piano and from what I just heard your good at it too!" I said truthfully.**

"**Wow, you didn't have to get me anything you know, thanks Megan." **

**Its no problem! I said turning to walk out….."Oh I almost forgot I made this for you, you were the hardest to buy anything for so I thought Id make something I said showing him a black leathery type bracelet with the name E Cullen on it.**

"**You made this for me?" Edward said quietly.**

"**Yeah, I know its not great but I didn't know what else to get you." I said every time I looked at it, it looked worse.**

"**No, its perfect, thank you, no ones ever gone to so much trouble for me." Edward said sounding truly grateful**

"**I'm glad you like it, I said turning to leave, "Edward"**

"**Yes" **

"**You're extremely talented when it comes to playing the piano, I hope you know that." I said smiling at him.**

"**You're extremely talented at singing, even if it is a paramore song" Edward said looking directly at me.**

"**Ah you were listening." I said laughing at him.**

"**Admiring is a better word." Edward said trying to tie the bracelet on.**

"**Need a hand with that ?" I said**

"**Please." Edward said getting a tiny bit frustrated with the bracelet.**

**As I tied the bracelet I accidentally touched his hand. I stopped for a moment, I saw Edward in my head, with a girl, she kissed him, I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I heard a name.**

"**Megan, Megan………. Earth to Megan" Edward touched me.**

"_**Bella" **_I said opening my eyes.

"What did you say," Edward said shocked.

"Who's Bella Edward?" I said alert

"No one I have to go Megan." Edward said rushing out.

**Edwards POV**

I don't know exactly what happened, but I freaked, I felt so weird around her, but a good weird….maybe a too good weird, I was getting caught up on her for some reason I still don't understand, I felt something when she touched me, then she said "Bella." It had been about 3 hours since I had seen Bella, when I'm not with her I usually want to be but when I saw Megan, its like I had forgotten Bella for a while. I felt guilty and I don't know why I hadn't done anything wrong but the guilt was there, I freaked when she said Bella's name, I haven't told my family about her yet, but I had to soon!

"Megan did you find Edward?" Esme said as the rest looked up.

"Yeah, I did, he loved his presents." I said hoping they hadn't seen him run out the…..wherever he went.


	4. Chapter 3

**2 weeks past, we had finally settled into the Cullen house , I hadn't seen much of Edward at all, I guess this was the Edward Esme & Carlisle had been talking about.**

**We were all sitting in the living room, I was showing Alice how to make the bracelets and surprisingly Rosalie joined in to, I had been getting on quiet well with Rosalie which seemed to shock Esme and Carlisle, all of a sudden Edward walked into the room with a girl…..I dropped the bracelet, as everyone stared at them………… it was her.**

"**Everyone this is Bella, Isabella Swan…..my girlfriend." Edward said quietly.**

**Rosalie left the room.**

"**Hello Bella its nice to meet you." Esme said hugging Bella quickly.**

**I sat in shock, Edward looked over at me as if he wanted me to speak, but instead I left with Emmet when he walked out.**

"**Stupid son of a bitch" Emmet said angrily.**

"**Emmet calm down, lets just leave your parents and my parents talk to them."**

"**We don't need a human lying around the place Megan, I don't know what he's doing." Emmet said frustrated.**

"**I know Emmet but you need to chill, Carlisle will talk to him, I'm sure of that." I said holding onto Emmett's arm.**

"**Yeah your right, lets go hunting." Emmet said dragging me out the door, Rosalie, Alice & Jasper came too, we needed to get out Bella's smell was very tempting especially to Jasper who sometimes had less control than us, the scent of blood didn't bother Greg, Marie, Esme and Carlisle anymore they were used to controlling it so much that they never even smell it anymore, but not us.**

**After we feed, we came home to find Bella was still there, her scent still looming around the house.**

**An hour later Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmet decided to head down to the living room, they heard Bella leave so now they were going to probably kill Edward, I decided to stay out of it, it had nothing much to do with me so instead I went for a shower. I could hear screaming already and someone stormed upstairs, I guessed it was Edward, but I just stayed in the shower.**

**Edward POV**

I knew they were all waiting to jump down my throat, but I wasn't ready so I lost it a tiny bit with all of them, I decided to go upstairs to my room to get away from them all, I wondered where Megan was and why she wasn't down shouting at me too, I saw a light on in the bathroom and could hear drops of water, she was In the shower……and as usual singing.

Something about her voice calmed me down, I just sat at the other side of the door listening to her sing, I hadn't talked to her much since she first came here, I was with Bella a lot since she said her name, it was like a wake up call that Bella needed me but that didn't mean I wasn't thinking about her, I found her easy to get along with, she wasn't like other girls I knew and talked to, she was nice, free and still I couldn't understand why I liked her so much. All of a sudden she stopped singing and came out of the shower, I looked away for a moment until she wrapped herself in a towel, I knew I should have stopped staring altogether but my body wouldn't move, almost as if I was glued to the floor, she was gorgeous……her hair a little messy but still she looked beautiful, her body so slim, I wished I could hear her thoughts, just to get know her more….but maybe that's what interested me in her so much…….All of a sudden I thought of Bella and suddenly jumped to my feet…what the hell was I doing? I loved Bella and here I was looking at another girl…Then all of a sudden Rosalie entered the room.

**END POV**

"Edward what the fuck are you doing hanging with that girl?" Rosalie said shouting at Edward.

"She's my girlfriend Rosalie I love her!" Edward said angrily.

"Bullshit Edward! You just want a toy to play with.!" Rosalie said pushing him.

"You no what Rosalie I'm in no mood to talk to you about this, please go away!" Edward said opening his door.

"I'm not leaving Edward" Rosalie shouted.

"Ok I'll go then." Edward said slamming his door behind him.

I got dressed in the bathroom now wearing navy short pyjamas shorts and a white tank top, I definitely made the right decision by changing in the bathroom because Edward was lying on my bed when I came out.

"Mind If I stay in here for a while." Edward said staring right at me.

"Sure…"I said taking a seat beside him.

"Listen thanks for not biting my head off too." Edward said smiling at me.

I sighed. "Edward just because I didn't have a go at you doesn't mean I agree with you and Bella."

"Why." Edward said sounding hurt.

"She's human Edward, it complicates things, what if she finds out what we are?" I said truly worried.

"She wont Megan I promise." Edward said in defence

"Ok Edward fine, but how long will you stay with her? Can you control yourself around her, what if you bite her?" I said not knowing if he really thought this through.

"I can control myself around her, I thought I couldn't but for the past few weeks its become easier. Edward said but I still didn't believe him, I know what the scent of blood can do to him because it happens to us all, although we've learned to control it, sometimes urge gets the better of you, thankfully its never happened to me, but I know Edward fed off of humans before learning to fully control it, so that's why I'm afraid it could happen again

"Look I don't want to talk about this anymore, I'm going to watch a movie you wanna join me?" I said trying to make an effort with him.

"Yeah." He said " As long as its not a chick flick!"

"Chick flick please Edward give me some credit", I said revealing the Texas chainsaw massacre.

"Nice pick." He said as I put the DVD in the player.

**Edwards POV.**

I understood why she yelled at me , she was worried about the family but at least she was still talking to me, when she told me her concerns about Bella I started to think maybe I should have thought about it more. After the movie ended it was 1.00 am, we decided to talk for awhile afterwards.

"So do you mind me asking, how did your change happen?" He asked but looked as if he regretted asking the minute his sentence finished.

" I was five when it happened, I had been neglected by my parents who used to hit me and starve me,…..they were drug addicts all their friends would come to our home and get stoned, then sometimes my fathers friends would…….." I hoped Edward realised what I was trying to say so I didn't have to say it. He nodded realising what I meant. "and then one night they left me in the woods after beating me to a pulp leaving me to die, Two or three days later Marie and Greg found me lying in dirt, Greg turned me that night and I've never looked back since, Id do anything for them to pay them back." I said smiling at a picture I had of them on my locker.

"But you have paid them back Megan…….in return you gave them a daughter one they'd never thought they'd have." Edward said placing his hand on mine.

"I guess if you look at it that way."

I smiled, quiet for a moment, then I did something I never do, I looked into his mind,

**Edwards thoughts. **_She's so beautiful and she doesn't even realise it, I wish I could hear her thoughts just once._

"I hear there's a lot of thunder and lightening tomorrow." I said changing the subject.

"You know what that means right?" Edward said grinning.

"I can imagine" I said laughing.

"Cullen baseball." Edward said smiling like a child.

I laughed, "You wanna watch another movie?"

"Sure, you better not be trying to keep me up so I play a lousy game tomorrow,……cause that's cheating!" Edward said folding his arms.

"Yes Edward that's what I'm doing." I said sarcastically.

**Carlisle POV **

I heard a lot of screaming coming from Megan's room, I thought there was something wrong, so I rushed into her room……only to see Edward and Megan leaning their heads on each others shoulders asleep on the couch, It was a nice sight to see Edward actually look so peaceful and comfortable with Megan, maybe her moving here was just what he needed, a friend someone he'll talk to and trust with his feelings…

**End of POV**


	5. Chapter 4

The Next Day, we were all preparing for the Cullen baseball game, waiting to here the first sound of thunder, Emmet was in my room showing me his outfit that he thought went very well with the cap I had bought him, he decided to ask me did he look ok because he knew I wouldn't insult him if the outfit was horrible but Rosalie would. I told him he looked great and then went back to searching for my own black cap.

"Looking for this" Edward said holding my cap in his hand.

"Yes where did you get it" I said taking it from him.

"Found it in the bathroom, where you left it." Edward said smiling at me.

"Thanks."

"No problem but just so you know, I wont be handing the ball to you as easy as I handed the hat." He said coming closer to my face.

I leaned in. "Bring It E. Cullen."

Alice shouted as the first sound of thunder came howling from the sky. "It's time……"

We all headed for the field I was wearing a white hoodie, grey tracksuit pants and trainers and was ready for this game. Greg and Marie decided to go into the hospital to get to know some of the doctors Greg would be working with. Back at the field the game was going great, Bella was supposed to be coming but Edward said she changed her mind, probably because Rosalie would have killed her if she ruined today. It was myself, Edward, Emmet and Esme Vs Jasper, Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie. Edward was extremely fast and we were winning by a good bit, we decided to take a break for 10 minutes.

"So, bet you've never seen anyone run that fast." Edward said smirking proudly.

"Actually I think, I could give you a run for your money." I said confident.

"Um ha! I doubt it Meg, I'm faster than you." Edward said without a second thought.

"Ok you wanna find out." I said up for a challenge.

"Fine, we'll race, stand there, now straight on 9 miles on there's a huge wall, lets see who gets there first." Edward said

"Deal." I said

"Winner gets the loser to do something."

"Fine!"

Emmet counted…..1,2,3 GO!!!

We were both close for a while, running through the woods, one minute I was winning and the next he was, finally I could see the wall, as I ran faster Edward was a bit faster and got the upper hand…..he won by a second.

He was close to my face,…very close.

His two arms leaning against the wall, trapping me his lips became inches away from mine. "I told you I was faster." Edward said whispering in my ear, in such a way it made my whole body shiver, I was frozen as he spoke to me.

He still had is arms on the walls. "Now as the winner, I get something from you." He said in that deep voice.

"What do you want?" I said smiling.

He whispered again I closed my eyes. "I want to hear your thoughts." He said

"Edward, I cant, I'm sorry." I said

"Why not?" He asked in such confusion.

I really didn't want to, I didn't know what he'd hear, because all I could think about was him, and I didn't need him knowing that.

"Please Megan, Its driving me crazy that I cant hear your thoughts." Edward said pleading.

"Why do you care so much." I said feeling uncomfortable.

"Because you fascinate me, and I still don't fully understand why." Edward said.

"Please Megan just for 20 seconds please." Edward said begging.

"…………Ok, but I need a minute to unblock my mind, I'll tell you when I'm ready." I said then closing my eyes.

**Edward POV**.

I was glad I won, I've always wanted to read her mind, I just needed to hear her thoughts, let me in for a second, I hated to admit it to myself but I was becoming addicted to her.

"Ok I'm ready, Edward 20 seconds and I'm closing again, Ok?" I said serious.

"Ok". He said looking straight into my eyes, I was trying my best to keep some thoughts about him blocked.

Edward looked amazed at my thoughts, he smiled.

"Ok Edward times up I'm blocking them again." I said closing my eyes.

A minute later after I closed off, he stood silent.

"Edward, come on we better get back………." I said before he took my hand.

"Your incredible you know that?" He said smiling at me.

"What, why" I said looking into his eyes, there was so much passion and emotion.

"You've had such a hard life, and you still think so positively about everything, how do you do that." Edward said.

"Well you cant dwell on the past forever, no matter how bad it was, there's no point if you cant change it, so get on with it and appreciate what you actually have in life."

"I've read about 20 seconds of thoughts and happenings from your mind and your already the strongest girl I know." Edward said smiling at me.

I smiled "So what else did you find out about me huh?"

"I found that you already love our family, even Rosalie! You get on very well with everyone and there's not one that you don't like there, but you connect most with me which I agree with, which is weird since I connect with no one, and you don't think your that pretty." Edward said…..

"Seems about right, come on lets head back." I said knowing the rest would be worrying about us.

"Megan, your gorgeous…………..why cant you see that your perfect, your actually breathtaking and you need to realise that." Edward said cupping my face.

I smiled at him.

"Now we'll go back." Edward said.

When we got back there were a few humans around so Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper went home.

"So who won" Emmet asked.

"Edward, but only by a second" I replied.

"Well there's always next time." Edward whispered in my ear.

I just smiled and went to get a water from my bag.

Suddenly figures appeared in the near distance, a long blonde haired man and a brown haired man came towards us…they were big guys a bit drunk and coming straight for me.

"What's up baby girl." The blonde said as I swallowed the water.

"And you are." I said.

"Well…….I'm James and this is Laurent, and you are." James said smirking at me.

"I'm leaving!" I said walking away.

But James pulled me back.

"You cant leave yet baby, we're only getting to know each other." He said attempting to kiss me on the neck.

"Get the hell away from me." I said shoving him.

"Id rather get on you." James said attempting to put his arm around me.

Suddenly he was pushed away……by Edward. "I think she just told you to get the hell away from her." He said grabbing James up by the throat while Emmet dealt with Laurent.

"Who's this your boyfriend beautiful?" James said

"She doesn't need to answer to you." Edward said punching him 3 times in the face.

"Edward!!!!, stop its ok lets just go, take control son come on." Carlisle said pulling Edward back.

"He's dirt, I saw his thoughts, I'll kill him." Edward said getting angrier, getting loose from Carlisle's grip hitting him again.

"Megan you have to stop him please he listens to you." Carlisle begged.

"Edward stop, please, stop for me, he's not worth it." I said placing my hand on his arm. He stopped as James and Laurent went the other way as Carlisle and Emmet followed them, to make sure James got medical attention. James had threatened pressing charges but Carlisle was quick to remind him I could have him for assault, so he quickly changed his mind.

Carlisle asked me to bring Edward home and keep his mind off of the guys in case he lost control and killed James in a fit of pure rage, so I brought him home.

"I should go back there and kill them both." Edward said angrily.

"Edward you need to calm down, I need you to calm down, killing them wont accomplish anything." I said scared of what he'd do.

"You don't understand, I saw that guys thoughts, I saw what his intentions were with you, and it sickened me!" Edward said.

We quietly went upstairs unheard. I stopped him as we entered his room.

"Edward, he didn't get the chance to do anything to me, nothing happened because you protected me." I said putting my hand on his face.

"But seeing his thoughts about you, and what he wanted to do to you makes me want to find him and torture him till he breaks in half!" Edward said shouting.

"Edward stop I'm ok calm down, just relax, you did the right thing by walking away, you took control." I said smiling at him.

"It's just…….If something happened to you I don't know what Id do to myself." He said touching my face. "You're the only thing keeping me sane right now…., If anyone ever hurt you Id…..I cant even think about what Id do" Edward said clenching his fists. Our faces only inches from touching.

"Edward I'm not going anywhere, and no one will ever hurt me, not when your around, I know that." I said to him quietly trying to keep him calm.

"You trust me that much?" Edward said whispering.

"Yeah, I trust you that much." I said taking his hand.

"You have no idea what effect you have on me Megan" He said coming closer and closer to my face.

"I do……..because you have the same effect on me." I said smiling at him.

H smiled and suddenly kissed me softly on the lips, and I kissed back wrapping my arms softly around his neck.

"I want you" He whispered as he leaned his head on mine placing his fingers between mine.

"I want you too." I said, he smiled and kissed me again putting his hands through my hair. I started kissing his neck as he unzipped my hoodie.

"Wait Edward what if someone walks in." I said pulling away.

He walked over to the door and locked it. "Happy now" he said chuckling, I nodded as he lifted me onto the bed, I took his t-shirt off as he forcefully ripped my top off licking the skin that had just been uncovered, I let out a moan. "You like that." He said kissing my stomach before kissing my lips again. "Yes…."I said smiling. I took off my own pants before unzipping his, rubbing him before taking his pants off completely. He hissed. "Stop teasing" He said before he pulled me on top of him. "Your so beautiful." He said nipping at my neck. I smiled rubbing him again, with such force that he let out a sudden "Oh fuck me". He stopped me, laying me on the bed while he took off my underwear, he went down on me licking me several times. I squeezed the pillow with every forceful lick. "Edward….." I moaned. He came up and kissed me again sliding a finger inside me. I screamed In pleasure, before he put a hand over my mouth in case someone heard. He then inserted a second finger while still kissing me as I kept rubbing him. "Your driving me crazy" He said. I was close to the Edge so he took his fingers out. "You ready." Edward whispered, "Yes…" I said. As he entered me I dug my nails into his back, he hissed, "Oh fuck……." He said smiling with satisfaction.." I Screamed his name as he pounded into me. "This feels so good." He said as he moved in and out of me. "Faster Edward." I said nearly exploding with pleasure as he rocked with me. "Edward I'm going to…" I said as I squeezed his hand "Me to." He interrupted. We both collapsed a minute later, it lasted 45 minutes and it was amazing.

**EDWARD POV.**

I thought Id explode when James came on to Megan, I didn't know why It made me angry, maybe it was because I saw his intentions or the fact that I was scared in case she wanted him too. I needed to protect her from that pervert, and she protected me from killing him, I was serious about hurting him, the thought of him being with her or hurting her drove me crazy, she deserved better. And I'm addicted to her in every way possible, I finally got the courage to tell her I was crazy about her, and then she told me she felt the same so I kissed her, I wasn't expecting sex but when I kissed her I couldn't stop at that and neither could she, I needed her to be with me so she was safe in my arms away from that psycho. I knew I was with Bella but… Megan………, Megan was everything I've ever wanted and more, she's beautiful, smart, sexy and caring and I think I'm falling in love with her, I realised after spending time with Megan I didn't love Bella at all, yes I care for her but I care for Megan so differently, before Megan moved here I always wanted to be on my own, now I always want to be with her, I now finally understand how Rosalie & Emmet, Jasper and Alice and Esme and Carlisle feel about each other because I now have someone I feel like that with. **END POV**.


	6. Chapter 5

I lay there in his arms, for about twenty minutes, before I remembered we weren't alone in the house.

"That was amazing" Edward said kissing my forehead.

"I know." I said smiling up at him my head lying on his chest. Suddenly I heard a noise.

"What was that." I said sitting up in the bed.

"I'm sure it's noting." Edward said kissing my shoulder.

"Edward, its me let me in" Alice said trying to open the door.

We quickly got to our feet.

"Just a sec Alice." Edward said throwing his pants on.

"Megan, come on your mother and I are going into town." My father shouted.

"Oh fuck!" I said quietly throwing on my pants and bra.

"I'm in the bathroom, I'll just be a minute." I said racing to the door of the bathroom that separated me and Edwards room.

"Oh we could do a bit in a minute." Edward said grabbing me.

"Edward stop the bathroom door is open someone will see." I said pushing away as he kissed me.

"Edward come on" Alice said knocking.

"I'm coming Alice." Edward shouted.

"Megan come on." My father said.

"I just want you again." He said kissing my neck.

"I really have to go." I said laughing.

"Well they'll just have to wait." He said pulling me to the bed kissing my stomach. I moaned as my hands went through his hair.

"Ok Edward I'm coming in from the bathroom, something's wrong with you." Alice said.

"Oh Christ!" I said running to get to my bedroom.

"Wait." Edward said grabbing my hand.

"I'll be in the woods, come find me later on." He said giving me a quick kiss.

"Ok, I'll see you later" I said running to my room.

"Jeez Edward what took you so long to answer the door." Alice said folding her arms.

"Um I was sleeping……alone " Edward said scratching his head. Well he was half telling the truth, he was in bed….. But not alone.

I laughed as I heard his excuse it was going great till he said alone, I left the bathroom door open on his side and my side so I could hear him.

"Well yeah Edward I figured you were alone, are you ok you seem jumpy." Alice said concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm just angry about what happened earlier with that guy James." Edward said putting on a t-shirt.

"Yeah I heard about that, at least they didn't hurt Megan." Alice said.

"Yeah I made sure of that." Edward said smiling.

"You must care for her a lot." Alice said.

I waited to hear his response, wanting to know what he'd say.

He smiled "You have no idea."

I just melted, hearing him say that meant a lot, I kept replaying it over and over.

"Isn't that Megan's" Alice said pointing to a white hoodie on the floor.

I froze…...If it was beating my heart would probably be In my mouth.

"Oh yeah it is, she left it here today, I asked her to stay with me for a while in case I lost control and went after James." Edward said hoping Alice believed it.

"That was very wise of you Edward, well I just came up to see if you had an Audio slave album I could borrow." Alice said

"Oh yeah, there you go." Edward said handing her the CD, then she left.

I walked in again. "That was close, good thinking, anyway I got to go" I said kissing him.

"Megan are you ready." My mother said coming up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm ready" I said leaving Edward go.

"Remember I'll be in the woods." Edward said, I nodded.

I was walking around town with a huge smile on my face.

"What are you so happy about" my mother said raising an eyebrow."

"Nothing Marie, I'm just having a good day."

Marie and Greg went into the flower shop so I waited outside listening to my I-Pod. Kelly Clarkson-"You Found Me" was playing, the song reminded me of my relationship with Edward which made me smile more, but suddenly my smile faded as someone I thought I wouldn't see approached me.

"Megan…right?" The girl said.

"Yes, that's right and you're Bella, Edwards Girlfriend yes." Saying that sentence turned my stomach.

"Yes I am, I was just wondering do you know if Edward is alright, he hasn't been answering my calls and I haven't seen him in a few days?

I paused for a minute, not knowing what to say to the girl who's boyfriend just slept with me.

"Um he's been a bit sick……flu, its going around a bit." I said feeling guilty for lying to her.

"Oh ok, well when you see him tell him to call me please." Bella said walking away.

"Will do." I said waving her off.

I could see this girl really cared for Edward, she was obviously in love with him, I started wondering if he loved her too and if I was just a toy in his game, I was confused ……..

When I got home I searched the woods but couldn't find Edward anywhere. I opened my mind and sent my thoughts to him. _**"Edward I'm in the woods where are you?."**_

"_**I'm at the lake." He answered back.**_

"Hey." He said hugging me.

"Edward, I met Bella today." I said getting straight to the point.

"Oh…, is she ok." He said quietly.

"She's fine, she's wondering why your not calling or seeing her."

He stood silent, suddenly looking at me.

"What's wrong." He asked, he saw pain in my face.

"Edward before this gets out of hand, I need to know how you feel about Bella & us, because If you're in love with her I cant stop that feeling, but I wont be a play toy for you when you get bored of first base with Bella ." I said my voice getting louder and louder.

"Megan calm down, you deserve answers so I'm going to give you them." He said sighing. I began to panic, I didn't want to lose him.

"Before you moved here, I saw a lot more of Bella, nearly everyday she sort of made it her business to talk to me so in the end I decided to make an effort with her and found that she was a great girl, she quickly fell in love with me, but we vampires do have that effect on humans. Bella is great and I care a lot for her. Sometimes I worried Id lose control around her and bite her. And then I started falling in love with her." He said

Hearing that tore me apart, but at least he was honest.

"Or at least I thought I did……, when you arrived I instantly felt an attraction towards you, everything about you was addicting, your body, your smile, your personality and your voice. I stopped answering Bella's calls and talking to her because I was confused about what I was feeling, I was with her and I wanted to be with you, I was with her and I was thinking of you. It started becoming easier to control myself around Bella because I eventually realised I couldn't kill her and if I bit her and she turned she would be mine forever and then I realised if that happened I would lose every chance of being with you, I'm going to break up with Bella. Because I don't love her, I love you……." Edward said smiling at me.

I smiled. "I love you too!" I said kissing him as he lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his body.

We sat in the grass beside the lake just taking in the view.

"You know when I was told ye were moving here, I never expected to find love from it, but I was immediately hooked on you when I heard your voice for the first time, at first I was afraid of my feelings towards you because I think I always knew they were stronger than my feelings for Bella., and now I'm so glad I let my feelings for you keep growing." He said placing his hand gently on mine.

Suddenly he sat up in the grass, I did the same leaning my head on his shoulder, his hand moved towards the flowers in the grass, he was picking the daisies and tying them together.

"Give me your hand for a sec." Edward said smiling at me.

I placed my hand out as he tied the Daisy chain on my arm like a bracelet.

I smiled at him.

"Daisies remind me of you." He said finishing the knot on the chain.

"What, why?" I said laughing

"Because their the prettiest flower during the day and even at night, when they close themselves off their still so beautiful to look at and admire." Edward said.

"You sure know how to make a girl melt don't you?" I said

"I try my best." Edward laughed as he pulled me down, laying me on the grass, kissing my neck.

"Oh I get it, you make me a daisy chain, a few smooth words and you think you're getting lucky is that it." I said attempting to sit up, but really I wanted him there and then too, and really who was I to say no to him after he made me a daisy chain!

"Megan can you seriously blame me, you're gorgeous, I thought about us all day while you were gone and what I could have done to you if you didn't go into town and now that your here I just need you, I need to hear you, I need to feel you, I need to touch you, I need to taste you, I just need to have you." He said trapping me on the ground removing my belt.

"Ugh, I hate the way you always know what to say to make me want you." I said kissing him before removing his t-shirt.

"Well----its----not like-----I----made----it---up." Edward said being interrupted by kisses.

"I know, that's why I love you." I said unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants.

Suddenly my phone vibrated.

"Oh naughty girl, what's that in your pocket." Edward said winking at me.

"Edward grow up, Its Esme. She wants us home.

He sighed "Back to realisation I guess."

"Come on lets go." I said as we walked hand in hand until the house became visible. As we walked in Esme and Carlisle were sitting in the kitchen waiting for us.

"What's going on?" Edward said

"Edward could you take a seat son, you too Megan it might be better you hear this too." Carlisle said as Edward and I sat down.


	7. Chapter 6

"_**What's this about Esme." I said beginning to get nervous.**_

_**Just then Esme placed an earring on the table……it was mine.**_

"_**Edward I found this when I was making your bed." Esme said.**_

_**I panicked, they knew about us…I tried to not let it show and Edward stayed calm.**_

"_**Have you and Bella……….been having sex?" Esme said.**_

_**I looked in shock, they thought it was Bella's.**_

"_**Edward, explain…….please." Carlisle said.**_

_**Edward sighed "Yes it's Bella's, but no we haven't slept together, her and her father had an argument the other night so she stayed here and I slept on the couch." Edward said in such a convincing way I nearly believed it. I thought I better say something.**_

"_**He's telling the truth, he had to borrow pillows from my room." I said.**_

"_**Ok, we believe you Edward, but you know why we're concerned." Carlisle said.**_

"_**Yes Carlisle I know, look Im not stupid, you don't have to worry, Im not sleeping with Bella, but If I was I don't see what business it is of yours, I may look 17 but im old enough to make my own decisions and Esme maybe I should make my bed from now on, save you some time." Edwards said angrily walking out of the room.**_

"_**Look he doesn't mean that, he's had a tough day, he's still angry about everything that happened, he'll be ok tomorrow." I said hugging Esme.**_

_**I decided to leave him for a few minutes, so I locked my door and headed into the shower, I was in all but 3 minutes when Edward walked in quietly stepping in to join me. **_

"_**Im sorry, I didn't mean to leave you there,." He said holding me close. "**_

"_**Did you lock the door?" I said placing my hands on his wet shoulders.**_

"_**Yeah, and I probably should from now on." Edward said still mad Esme was in his room without his permission, she had known him for years, she should have known he liked his space.**_

"_**That was too close Edward, we have to be careful from now on." I said.**_

"_**We will but lets forget about it for a while." Edward said kissing me softly on the lips.**_

_**When we got out I changed into my sleep shorts and a grey tank top while Edward just wore his boxers.**_

" _**I just realised Im down an earring now well I guess I'll see you in the morn----Edward what are you doing." I said as Edward picked me up and put me on his bed.**_

"_**Hey, you and I are the only ones in the house who don't have people to share beds with, so now Im making you my sleeping partner." Edward said putting his hands up my shirt.**_

"_**Do I get a say in this arrangement." I said shivering with every kiss he placed on my stomach.**_

"_**You can refuse, but it will be useless…… Im not letting you go." He said smiling at me.**_

"_**Ok." I said biting my lip as he nipped at me neck**_

"_**Ok….. just like that?"**_

"_**Edward shut up and kiss me." I said wrapping my arms around his neck while he through my legs around his waist.**_

"_**Fine with me." He said kissing my lips brushing my hair from my face.**_

_**Suddenly his phone rang.**_

"_**Who is it." I said as he stretched to pick it up.**_

"_**It's……It's Bella." He said quietly.**_

"_**I'll leave Edward, If you want to talk to her." I said getting up.**_

"_**No" He said pulling me back down to the bed. "I don't want to talk to her right now, I just want to be with you." He said wrapping his arms around my body.**_

"_**You need to tell her Edward, I feel guilty enough already, I know we shouldn't be together until you or we tell her but I just cant stay away from you, its too hard." I said squeezing him tightly.**_

"_**I know, I'll tell her soon I promise, then we'll tell the family.**_

_**He read the voicemail from Bella.**_

_**Edward its me Bella, Im going to visit my Mom in Florida, It's her birthday, I'll be back in four days see you then,…….I, I love you.**_

_We both sighed._

"_Great we have to wait four days." I said upset we had to keep it secret till then._

"_Look at least we can spend time together, until she comes back." Edward said still holding me. "Lets get some sleep." We had long day." He said kissing my forehead._

"_Yeah you're right." I said closing my eyes._

"_I love you." Edward said._

"_I love you too Edward." I said as I fell asleep in his arms._

_**EDWARD POV**_

_Today was the best and worst day of my life, Im finally with the woman I believe is my soul mate, I love her so much, it drives me crazy to be away from her for too long, I hate hiding how I feel about her but we cant tell anyone until I break up with Bella, Im dreading telling her I don't love her, but I cant lie to her any longer, Im in love with the woman that was lying in my arms and I wanted to be with her forever. I don't want to hurt Bella but I know its going to kill her. At least I have four days to figure out what am I going to say to her and more time to spend with Megan._

_**END POV**_

_The next day Edward decided to apologize to Carlisle and Esme as we all sat down at the table discussing the new school year._

"_So Megan are you looking forward to starting school at Forks?" Carlisle said._

"_Id be lying if I said I was, I became bored with school long ago." I said sighing_

"_Well you still have to go" my Father said._

_I knew he was right. Suddenly I flinched at the touch of Edwards hand on my knee from under the table._

_I lost interest in the conversation Carlisle, Esme, Greg, Marie, Jasper and Alice were having so I decided to read Edwards thoughts instead._

_**Edward: Is it so bad to want someone this much….someone you're probably not supposed to have.. It is if your family think you're in love with someone else. I cant wait to tell them about us, I wish I could tell them right now, just lift her onto this table and kiss and touch her everywhere, I wouldn't care who saw it, I want her, here and now.**_

_**END THOUGHTS.**_

_I jumped up knowing what he said. "Edward I just realised I left something in the woods yesterday, will you come with me." _

"_Sure, what kind of gentleman would I be If I refused." He said walking out with me._

_As we got out of the house and headed to the woods Edward spoke._

"_So what did you leave here." Edward said._

_I pushed him against a tree._

"_Nothing, I just heard your thoughts and decided………Im going to give you what you want." I said unzipping my own hoodie now wearing a t-shirt._

"_You're a very bad girl Megan Cullen." Edward said grinning at me._

"_Well you said you wanted me so come get me." I said smiling at him._

_He swallowed hard pressing me against him. "Why do you and I feel so right, when at the moment its so wrong." Edward said kissing me forehead._

"_Because we love each other Edward that's why it feels right no matter what anyone would say or do to effect our relationship." I said placing my fingers between his._

_He pulled me down to the grass and we again made love._

_When we got back to the house I decided to head up to my room. A while later Rosalie came in._

"_Hey Rose what's up?" I said_

"_Nothing much, I just heard Edward and little miss perfect human girl slept together." Rosalie said, I assumed she was talking about Bella._

"_They didn't sleep together Rose, he slept on the couch." I said hoping she'd drop it._

"_Oh come on you don't really believe that do you." She said _

"_Yes I do, Edward knows where to draw the line." I said_

_**ROSALIE POV**_

_As Megan was talking I looked around her beautiful room, it had been so bear before she moved in here and now it had life, I didn't understand how she grew on me so fast but I liked her, suddenly I stopped looking and focused on a tiny diamond earring on the bedroom locker, I picked it up and realised this was the other earring…….._

_**END POV**_

"_Rosalie." are you ok. I said not realising what was in her hand._

"_It's your earring." Rosalie said in shock._

"_What……" I stood in shock as I saw the diamond sparkling in her hand._

"_You and Ed….." She said before I put my hand over her mouth._

"_Yes its true, Im with Edward but Rosalie please, you cant say a word, no one knows." I said just as Edward walked in._

"_I'll come back later." Edward said._

"_Edward, she knows……about us." I said_

_Edward stood silent._

"_She saw the other earring." I said putting my hands through my hair._

"_Rosalie, you cant say a word to anyone about this, I need to finish with Bella first. Edward said quietly._

"_How did this happen." Rosalie said unsure what else to say._

"_The minute I saw Edward I just felt something very strong towards him, we didn't mean to feel this way about each other but it was too hard to deny in the end, when Edward saved me from James and Laurent It kind of overloaded from lust and want to love and need and we." I was interrupted._

"_Had sex?" Rosalie said smiling._

"_Yes Rosalie we had sex." Edward said rolling his eyes._

"_But its more than just sex Rosalie." I said._

"_We love each other." Edward said placing a hand on mine._

"_Wow, I wasn't expecting this, but Im happy for you, I actually realised you were happier lately Edward, not your usual my life sucks, kill myself mood, I hope you realise how great she is Edward." Rosalie said smiling at me. "I wont tell anyone." She said walking out._

"_At least that's two down." Edward sighed._

"_Why two, who else knows?" I asked _

"_Well no one yet, but Rosalie tells Emmet everything so Im guessing he'll know in a few minutes." Edward said lying down on the bed._

_Edward was right, because 10 minutes later Emmet came running in._

"_Well Is it true are you two?" Emmet said grinning._

_Edward sighed "Yes Emmet it's true we're an item."_

"_Dude that's awesome! But Im guessing since I've only heard it from Rosalie you haven't told anyone else?" Emmet said quietly_

"_No one else knows and no one else can find out, not until I tell Bella its over." Edward said_

"_Yeah, well my mouth is closed, but Rosalie and I are going to the movies you guys wanna come?"_

"_Sure." Edward and I said together._

"_Cute, you guys are already finishing each others sentences." Emmet laughed._

"_Shut up idiot." I smiled hitting him on the chest._

"_So guys which car are we taking?" Emmet said rubbing his hands together with the delight of there being so many choices of cars to choose from._

"_Well Im not driving, Im not in the mood." Rosalie sighed._

"_Take mine, Edwards been looking to drive it so now he has the chance." I said smiling throwing the keys to him._

"_Fine by us." Emmet said as Rosalie and himself hopped into the back of the Aston Martin, While I took the front with Edward driving. We blared Muse while speeding along the roads, and the last time I looked in the back Emmet and Rosalie were making out so I decided to keep to the front._

"_So what do you think of the car." I said to Edward._

"_Its almost as beautiful as you." He said smiling at me placing his hand on mine._

_As we reached the movies Emmet, Rosalie and Edward froze._

"_What's wrong?" I said as Edward held my hand tightly._

"_Werewolves!" Rosalie whispered._

"_I thought it best to open my thoughts to Edward in case we had to make any sudden movements. I knew about the Treaty that the Werewolves and us Vampires made, the family had filled me in but we weren't crossing any borders and neither were they, so I hoped there would be no confrontation, of course I was wrong and as soon as we stepped further the Werewolves of La Push made it their business to walk over._

"_Look guys a new leech, and she's even prettier than Rosalie, and I thought that was Impossible." Sam said grinning._

"_You might want to shut it Mongrel or I'll skin you and use you as a door mat." Rosalie said in defence._

"_So who's this new vamp, I hope I meet her in the woods sometime." Paul said licking his lips at me._

"_In your dreams Mutt." I hissed_

"_Wow chill honey no need to bite my head off." Paul said_

"_I don't eat junk food." I said walking back towards Edward._

"_So Edward this your new girlfriend, she's very beautiful even for a bloodsucker." Paul said smiling at me_

_This was the last straw for Edward and I knew it too after what happened at the baseball pitch the other day I knew this wasn't going to be pleasant, he flips when he thinks of other guys lusting after me. I could see him clench his fists in a rage and then he shoved him against the wall placing his hand tightly around Paul's throat._

"_If you ever touch her or think of her in the way you were just thinking I'll kill you in a second, do you understand." Edward said letting go of the beast once he nodded his head. The wolves left and headed for La Push._

"_Stupid Mutts." Rosalie said as she and Emmet walked into the movies._

_As I was walking in Edward stopped me._

"_Are you alright." He said wrapping his arms around my waist planting a kiss on my lips._

"_Never better." I said leading him into the theatre. But what we didn't see was a brown haired girl gaze at us from across the street._


	8. Chapter 7

"_**What's this about Esme." I said beginning to get nervous.**_

_**Just then Esme placed an earring on the table……it was mine.**_

"_**Edward I found this when I was making your bed." Esme said.**_

_**I panicked, they knew about us…I tried to not let it show and Edward stayed calm.**_

"_**Have you and Bella……….been having sex?" Esme said.**_

_**I looked in shock, they thought it was Bella's.**_

"_**Edward, explain…….please." Carlisle said.**_

_**Edward sighed "Yes it's Bella's, but no we haven't slept together, her and her father had an argument the other night so she stayed here and I slept on the couch." Edward said in such a convincing way I nearly believed it. I thought I better say something.**_

"_**He's telling the truth, he had to borrow pillows from my room." I said.**_

"_**Ok, we believe you Edward, but you know why we're concerned." Carlisle said.**_

"_**Yes Carlisle I know, look Im not stupid, you don't have to worry, Im not sleeping with Bella, but If I was I don't see what business it is of yours, I may look 17 but im old enough to make my own decisions and Esme maybe I should make my bed from now on, save you some time." Edwards said angrily walking out of the room.**_

"_**Look he doesn't mean that, he's had a tough day, he's still angry about everything that happened, he'll be ok tomorrow." I said hugging Esme.**_

_**I decided to leave him for a few minutes, so I locked my door and headed into the shower, I was in all but 3 minutes when Edward walked in quietly stepping in to join me. **_

"_**Im sorry, I didn't mean to leave you there,." He said holding me close. "**_

"_**Did you lock the door?" I said placing my hands on his wet shoulders.**_

"_**Yeah, and I probably should from now on." Edward said still mad Esme was in his room without his permission, she had known him for years, she should have known he liked his space.**_

"_**That was too close Edward, we have to be careful from now on." I said.**_

"_**We will but lets forget about it for a while." Edward said kissing me softly on the lips.**_

_**When we got out I changed into my sleep shorts and a grey tank top while Edward just wore his boxers.**_

" _**I just realised Im down an earring now well I guess I'll see you in the morn----Edward what are you doing." I said as Edward picked me up and put me on his bed.**_

"_**Hey, you and I are the only ones in the house who don't have people to share beds with, so now Im making you my sleeping partner." Edward said putting his hands up my shirt.**_

"_**Do I get a say in this arrangement." I said shivering with every kiss he placed on my stomach.**_

"_**You can refuse, but it will be useless…… Im not letting you go." He said smiling at me.**_

"_**Ok." I said biting my lip as he nipped at me neck**_

"_**Ok….. just like that?"**_

"_**Edward shut up and kiss me." I said wrapping my arms around his neck while he through my legs around his waist.**_

"_**Fine with me." He said kissing my lips brushing my hair from my face.**_

_**Suddenly his phone rang.**_

"_**Who is it." I said as he stretched to pick it up.**_

"_**It's……It's Bella." He said quietly.**_

"_**I'll leave Edward, If you want to talk to her." I said getting up.**_

"_**No" He said pulling me back down to the bed. "I don't want to talk to her right now, I just want to be with you." He said wrapping his arms around my body.**_

"_**You need to tell her Edward, I feel guilty enough already, I know we shouldn't be together until you or we tell her but I just cant stay away from you, its too hard." I said squeezing him tightly.**_

"_**I know, I'll tell her soon I promise, then we'll tell the family.**_

_**He read the voicemail from Bella.**_

_**Edward its me Bella, Im going to visit my Mom in Florida, It's her birthday, I'll be back in four days see you then,…….I, I love you.**_

_We both sighed._

"_Great we have to wait four days." I said upset we had to keep it secret till then._

"_Look at least we can spend time together, until she comes back." Edward said still holding me. "Lets get some sleep." We had long day." He said kissing my forehead._

"_Yeah you're right." I said closing my eyes._

"_I love you." Edward said._

"_I love you too Edward." I said as I fell asleep in his arms._

_**EDWARD POV**_

_Today was the best and worst day of my life, Im finally with the woman I believe is my soul mate, I love her so much, it drives me crazy to be away from her for too long, I hate hiding how I feel about her but we cant tell anyone until I break up with Bella, Im dreading telling her I don't love her, but I cant lie to her any longer, Im in love with the woman that was lying in my arms and I wanted to be with her forever. I don't want to hurt Bella but I know its going to kill her. At least I have four days to figure out what am I going to say to her and more time to spend with Megan._

_**END POV**_

_The next day Edward decided to apologize to Carlisle and Esme as we all sat down at the table discussing the new school year._

"_So Megan are you looking forward to starting school at Forks?" Carlisle said._

"_Id be lying if I said I was, I became bored with school long ago." I said sighing_

"_Well you still have to go" my Father said._

_I knew he was right. Suddenly I flinched at the touch of Edwards hand on my knee from under the table._

_I lost interest in the conversation Carlisle, Esme, Greg, Marie, Jasper and Alice were having so I decided to read Edwards thoughts instead._

_**Edward: Is it so bad to want someone this much….someone you're probably not supposed to have.. It is if your family think you're in love with someone else. I cant wait to tell them about us, I wish I could tell them right now, just lift her onto this table and kiss and touch her everywhere, I wouldn't care who saw it, I want her, here and now.**_

_**END THOUGHTS.**_

_I jumped up knowing what he said. "Edward I just realised I left something in the woods yesterday, will you come with me." _

"_Sure, what kind of gentleman would I be If I refused." He said walking out with me._

_As we got out of the house and headed to the woods Edward spoke._

"_So what did you leave here." Edward said._

_I pushed him against a tree._

"_Nothing, I just heard your thoughts and decided………Im going to give you what you want." I said unzipping my own hoodie now wearing a t-shirt._

"_You're a very bad girl Megan Cullen." Edward said grinning at me._

"_Well you said you wanted me so come get me." I said smiling at him._

_He swallowed hard pressing me against him. "Why do you and I feel so right, when at the moment its so wrong." Edward said kissing me forehead._

"_Because we love each other Edward that's why it feels right no matter what anyone would say or do to effect our relationship." I said placing my fingers between his._

_He pulled me down to the grass and we again made love._

_When we got back to the house I decided to head up to my room. A while later Rosalie came in._

"_Hey Rose what's up?" I said_

"_Nothing much, I just heard Edward and little miss perfect human girl slept together." Rosalie said, I assumed she was talking about Bella._

"_They didn't sleep together Rose, he slept on the couch." I said hoping she'd drop it._

"_Oh come on you don't really believe that do you." She said _

"_Yes I do, Edward knows where to draw the line." I said_

_**ROSALIE POV**_

_As Megan was talking I looked around her beautiful room, it had been so bear before she moved in here and now it had life, I didn't understand how she grew on me so fast but I liked her, suddenly I stopped looking and focused on a tiny diamond earring on the bedroom locker, I picked it up and realised this was the other earring…….._

_**END POV**_

"_Rosalie." are you ok. I said not realising what was in her hand._

"_It's your earring." Rosalie said in shock._

"_What……" I stood in shock as I saw the diamond sparkling in her hand._

"_You and Ed….." She said before I put my hand over her mouth._

"_Yes its true, Im with Edward but Rosalie please, you cant say a word, no one knows." I said just as Edward walked in._

"_I'll come back later." Edward said._

"_Edward, she knows……about us." I said_

_Edward stood silent._

"_She saw the other earring." I said putting my hands through my hair._

"_Rosalie, you cant say a word to anyone about this, I need to finish with Bella first. Edward said quietly._

"_How did this happen." Rosalie said unsure what else to say._

"_The minute I saw Edward I just felt something very strong towards him, we didn't mean to feel this way about each other but it was too hard to deny in the end, when Edward saved me from James and Laurent It kind of overloaded from lust and want to love and need and we." I was interrupted._

"_Had sex?" Rosalie said smiling._

"_Yes Rosalie we had sex." Edward said rolling his eyes._

"_But its more than just sex Rosalie." I said._

"_We love each other." Edward said placing a hand on mine._

"_Wow, I wasn't expecting this, but Im happy for you, I actually realised you were happier lately Edward, not your usual my life sucks, kill myself mood, I hope you realise how great she is Edward." Rosalie said smiling at me. "I wont tell anyone." She said walking out._

"_At least that's two down." Edward sighed._

"_Why two, who else knows?" I asked _

"_Well no one yet, but Rosalie tells Emmet everything so Im guessing he'll know in a few minutes." Edward said lying down on the bed._

_Edward was right, because 10 minutes later Emmet came running in._

"_Well Is it true are you two?" Emmet said grinning._

_Edward sighed "Yes Emmet it's true we're an item."_

"_Dude that's awesome! But Im guessing since I've only heard it from Rosalie you haven't told anyone else?" Emmet said quietly_

"_No one else knows and no one else can find out, not until I tell Bella its over." Edward said_

"_Yeah, well my mouth is closed, but Rosalie and I are going to the movies you guys wanna come?"_

"_Sure." Edward and I said together._

"_Cute, you guys are already finishing each others sentences." Emmet laughed._

"_Shut up idiot." I smiled hitting him on the chest._

"_So guys which car are we taking?" Emmet said rubbing his hands together with the delight of there being so many choices of cars to choose from._

"_Well Im not driving, Im not in the mood." Rosalie sighed._

"_Take mine, Edwards been looking to drive it so now he has the chance." I said smiling throwing the keys to him._

"_Fine by us." Emmet said as Rosalie and himself hopped into the back of the Aston Martin, While I took the front with Edward driving. We blared Muse while speeding along the roads, and the last time I looked in the back Emmet and Rosalie were making out so I decided to keep to the front._

"_So what do you think of the car." I said to Edward._

"_Its almost as beautiful as you." He said smiling at me placing his hand on mine._

_As we reached the movies Emmet, Rosalie and Edward froze._

"_What's wrong?" I said as Edward held my hand tightly._

"_Werewolves!" Rosalie whispered._

"_I thought it best to open my thoughts to Edward in case we had to make any sudden movements. I knew about the Treaty that the Werewolves and us Vampires made, the family had filled me in but we weren't crossing any borders and neither were they, so I hoped there would be no confrontation, of course I was wrong and as soon as we stepped further the Werewolves of La Push made it their business to walk over._

"_Look guys a new leech, and she's even prettier than Rosalie, and I thought that was Impossible." Sam said grinning._

"_You might want to shut it Mongrel or I'll skin you and use you as a door mat." Rosalie said in defence._

"_So who's this new vamp, I hope I meet her in the woods sometime." Paul said licking his lips at me._

"_In your dreams Mutt." I hissed_

"_Wow chill honey no need to bite my head off." Paul said_

"_I don't eat junk food." I said walking back towards Edward._

"_So Edward this your new girlfriend, she's very beautiful even for a bloodsucker." Paul said smiling at me_

_This was the last straw for Edward and I knew it too after what happened at the baseball pitch the other day I knew this wasn't going to be pleasant, he flips when he thinks of other guys lusting after me. I could see him clench his fists in a rage and then he shoved him against the wall placing his hand tightly around Paul's throat._

"_If you ever touch her or think of her in the way you were just thinking I'll kill you in a second, do you understand." Edward said letting go of the beast once he nodded his head. The wolves left and headed for La Push._

"_Stupid Mutts." Rosalie said as she and Emmet walked into the movies._

_As I was walking in Edward stopped me._

"_Are you alright." He said wrapping his arms around my waist planting a kiss on my lips._

"_Never better." I said leading him into the theatre. But what we didn't see was a brown haired girl gaze at us from across the street._


	9. Chapter 8

An hour later he arrived at the mansion and came into my room, I was at my balcony when he touched the back of my shoulder.

"Hey!, look I just wanted to say Im sorry about the way I've been acting recently." Edward said

"Take your hand off of my shoulder before I break it off Edward." I said turning around.

"Megan Im sorry." He said

"Sorry for which part Edward, getting angry at me for no reason, leaving and not coming back for hours and hours, or for seeing Bella behind my back!" I said folding my arms,

"What, I haven't been seeing Bella." Edward said denying everything.

"Don't fucking lie to me Edward, I saw you with her today at her house!! She kissed you and you kissed her back, she's the one that's been calling you, she's the reason why you keep leaving, you never broke up with her, you're a liar Edward." I said pushing him away.

"Megan please I can explain, its not what you think." Edward said pleading with me.

"Its exactly what I think it is, you're in love with Bella not me, you never loved me, you love the sex because Bella cant give you that, Im a toy in your sick fucking game, well not anymore Edward, stay the hell away from me and the next time you kiss her maybe you should close the fucking door!" I said shouting at him.

"Megan I love you not Bella, you have to let me explain." Edward said grabbing my arm.

I slapped him across the face." Stop telling me you love me, you know its not true, now fuck off and go back to Bella." I said opening the door.

"She's dying Megan!!!!!, she's got cancer!!!" Edward shouted. We were lucky no one was in the house, Rosalie had persuaded the rest of the family to go hunting.

"Stop lying Edward!." I shouted

He pinned me against the wall. "Im not lying, Im telling you the truth, when I went to her house to break up with her she told me everything before I had the chance to finish with her."

I stood silent as he let go of me. "I have to go Edward, I cant talk about this anymore."

"You cant just leave." Edward said.

"You left a lot the last few days why cant I!" I said as I walked down stairs.

"Megan, please we need to talk about this, you think I wanted all this to go down." Edward said. I stopped walking.

"How long has she had it." I said quietly

" A few months, it's too late to stop it, I promised her I wouldn't tell Carlisle or anyone, she doesn't want help or treatment she jus wants me and I agreed because she wont be hear for much longer and I do care for her a lot.

"Ok well then you need to be there for her Edward if that's what she wants." I said

"But what about us, I want to be with you Megan." Edward said holding onto my hand.

"There is no us anymore………." I said taking my hand from his walking out the front door .

"Wait Megan, but I love you, I need you!" He said coming after me.

"You may need me but Bella needs you right now, and as long as she's still breathing there wont be an us." I said crying.

"And what about after." Edward said.

"Honestly Edward, I don't know anymore…………she may decide to get treatment, she might live for years, and Im not going to destroy the girls last few months or years of happiness, I feel guilty enough already." I said.

"But your all I live for now, you're my life, you're the most important person In my life, and you're going to walk away from that." Edward shouted.

"Yes, Im going to walk away from it Edward, what else can I do, I love you so much, but right now she needs you, and you've agreed to be there for her, she still thinks your in love with her and if being with you makes her last days on this earth better….." I closed my eyes tears streaming down my face. "Then you need to be with her……." I said turning to him.

"But………… I've waited all my life for someone like you." Edward said holding back tears.

"I know Edward, so have I, but you promised her you'd be there, and Im ok with that, Im not taking away her happiness, because Im better than that, Im not saying there wont ever be an us again, but we have to wait." I said catching his hand.

"Listen Edward Im sorry for shouting at you, but you should have told me the truth, It killed me to see her kiss you." I said.

"I know, Im so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I just didn't know what to do." Edward said.

"It's ok, Im just going to go for a walk, I need to clear my head. I'll be back In a while." I said smiling at him.

He stood there silent as I walked into the woods, I didn't go to far, I just needed to get away from house and from him, right now, I looked as if I was taking it well, but inside it was tearing me apart……I lost him the only man I love, and will ever love had been taken away from me, I felt guilty for wanting him so much, for loving him so much and apart of me was jealous that now he belonged to a girl dying of cancer and all his attention and care would be placed on her. I know it sounds horrible but that's how I feel………………I knew Rosalie and Emmet would be asking questions that I just wasn't willing or able to answer that night so when I went home, I went to my room and slept before they arrived home with the rest of the family.

As I was lying there, I heard my door open, It was Edward, I knew his scent. I pretended to be asleep, I couldn't talk to him anymore tonight because If I did, I would have told him to run away with me, and leave her, but I couldn't do that, that wasn't who I was. I kept my eyes closed as he sat on the bed rubbing my hair. I could hear him crying, he was usually so strong but now he was broken.

"Im sorry for everything." He whispered

"It's so much easier to tell you this when your asleep, you don't argue back." He said smirking

"I've been such an idiot, and now I've messed up my chance with you, I thought you'd be the girl Id marry and spend the remainder of my life with, if I told you the truth maybe it would be different, if I had never seen Bella………….I, I just love you so much." He whispered holding my hand to his face, I love your smile, your eyes, your tiny hands, the way you argue with me about music, the way you make me feel when Im close to you, or just when you look at me and now I cant be close to you anymore." He said putting his head on the bed crying.

I opened my now soaked eyes, I had to show him I knew what he said its not like its easy for me to give him up.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He said wiping his tears away.

"I wasn't asleep." I said crying.

"Stop, I hate seeing you cry, and I hate it more because I made you cry." He said wiping my tears with his hands.

"Shhh, come on just lie here with me, we don't have to speak, but this is the last time we can be together like this, it's not fair on Bella or us." I said as he wrapped his arms tightly around me in such a way that we were going to need a non existent key to unlock his hold……….but in the morning like it or not he was going to have to let go.

"I love you Megan." He said kissing my forehead.

"I love you too." I said leaving tears stream down my face knowing that that was the last time I would probably hear him say those words to me.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

When I woke up Edward was nowhere to be found In my room, an hour later I was dressed and washed, when Rosalie and Emmet came in.

"So, did you talk to him I was looking for him this morning but I couldn't find him." Rosalie said.

"He's probably at Bella's." I said quietly

"Are you serious, so he is with her then?" Emmet said angrily.

I sighed "Kind of, when he went to her house he never got the chance to finish with her, because she told him she was dying of cancer. So last night, we decided he had to stay with her and support her through this, she's not getting treatment and she doesn't want anyone to know, so you cant say a word to Esme or Carlisle or my parents." I said

"Oh my god, Megan Im so sorry." Rosalie said putting an arm around me.

""So am I." I said quietly.

Emmet sat in shock, "I didn't see you and Edward ending like this, I didn't see you ending at all."

"I didn't either Emmet, I still love him so much and giving him up last night was the hardest thing I've ever done but I have to let him go." I said crying.

Both of them hugged me tightly.


	10. Chapter 9

The next few weeks were tough but I was managing, Edward was gone a lot to be by Bella of course, he said she wasn't in pain or suffering yet and I tried to be supportive for him but sometimes I didn't want to talk about her. I kept to myself for a few weeks, not talking much, my mother and father were getting worried, they didn't say it to me but I could hear their thoughts, which I used now that I wasn't in the mood to talk.

One day my father came into my room as I was on my balcony.

"You ok Meg." He said

"Yeah, Im fine Greg." I said

"You can tell me what's wrong you know, Im always here to talk." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's complicated Greg, everything is just complicated right now." I said holding back tears, that I really didn't want to hold back, but I didn't want to show Greg my pain.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Edward would it." He said raising an eye.

The moment he said his name a tear dropped to the floor.

"Why would Edward, have anything to do with it, I haven't seen him in a while."

"Exactly, you two were very close and now he's never here, did something happen." He said concerned.

"With Edward and I, nothing happened, he's just with Bella a lot that's why he's not here, Im fine seriously its just one of those days." I said smiling but as soon as Greg left, my smile disappeared. Obviously people in the house were questioning my moods, Edwards sudden disappearances and why we weren't talking much anymore.

I envied Edward, he got to leave for Bella's without being questioned while I stayed at the house answering question after question. I decided to head downstairs and put on a brave front, but as I got down there, I wanted to run back up…..He was here with her…..the woman I told him to be with, the woman who loved him less than I did, but no one else knew that, not Bella, not even Edward. I stood silent in the hall looking at him and then at her, they were hand in hand. I could hear his thoughts, I left my mind open for him to talk to me, but shut down parts so he couldn't see my thoughts. "Im sorry" Is all he put in my mind. I finally put on a fake smile and walked into the living room.

**EDWARDS POV**

I smelled her scent as she came down the stairs, I tried to let Bella's hand go but Bella grasped my hand again, as if afraid to be let go. I could see the pain in Megan's eyes when she saw me with Bella, I wanted to hold her, comfort her, but all I was doing now was hurting her, the words kept replaying in my head from weeks ago. _"You may need me but Bella needs you right now, and as long as she's still breathing there wont be an us." _Hearing that sentence tore me apart because I knew she meant it every word, and that scared me, I needed her to be around, to hear her sing, to look at just so I knew she's still here, but what if she moved on, if she fell in love with someone else, someone better than me, my world would end my chance at happiness shattered. All these thoughts ran through my head, but suddenly I snapped out of it as I felt Bella lean against me.

**END POV**

Edward could see a very pissed off Rosalie coming towards him.

"Bella why don't you go into the kitchen Esme is waiting for us in there, tell her I'll only be a minute.

"Ok." She said letting go of his hand.

"Just what is she doing here, as if it wasn't enough for Megan to give you up to Bella, and now you bring her here, what are you thinking Edward!" Rosalie said loudly but not loud enough for Bella to hear.

"Rosalie, listen to me, it was Esme and Carlisle's idea to invite her, they'd start asking questions if I refused, I had no choice." Edward said.

"You had a choice Edward but you failed to see it, I feel sorry for you, I do, losing the woman you really love to help that human but this isn't right Edward, Esme, Greg, Carlisle and Marie deserve the truth you're in love with someone else wouldn't that be easier then they'd know why you cant really bring her here." Rosalie whispered.

"I know Rose, but Its not that simple, Greg is very protective of Megan, he will kill me if he finds out Im in love with his daughter and that we've been sleeping together for months. It will kill Bella, its just complicated Rose please understand." He said walking into the kitchen.

An hour later we all sat down for a dinner nobody except Bella would really appreciate.

On either side of me was Rosalie and Jasper, every time Bella talked or looked at Edward Rosalie caught my hand in support as Emmet gave me a supporting look across the table. I didn't want them feeling sorry for me, I never wanted that, I could see Carlisle, Esme, Greg & Marie looking at me In concern numerous times during the meal but I refused to give an implication of sadness or emotion at the table, because if I had I wasn't sure Id keep my feelings for Edward secret much longer after that.

There was still a bit of tension between the Cullen teens & Bella. Each of them looking at her with evil intentions I only wish I had that strength right now but I couldn't look at her.

I caught Edward staring at me from across the table almost pleading with me to look at him or say something to him…..but I couldn't. Eventually Bella spoke.

"Mr & Mrs Cullen I just want to thank you for inviting me to dinner, I just want to tell both of you how much I love your son." She said placing a hand on his.

"I love you Edward." She said smiling at me.

I finally looked up and saw him awkwardly smiling at her, then looking at me as if to get a response. I just looked at him locked in his eyes.

"Well Edward are you not going to tell her how you feel?" Esme said smiling.

**EDWARD POV**

Oh wonderful she needed me to say it back when my soul mate was right across the table looking at me. I should have told the truth and said I wasn't in love with Bella and kissed Megan to prove my love for her…but I couldn't do it to Bella and I wasn't sure Megan would want that either so I smiled.

**END POV**

"I love you too Bella." Edward said smiling at her. She kissed him and then it got too much.

"Thanks for dinner Esme." I said then walking towards my room. Seeing them kiss killed me it tore me apart, it felt worse than the pain from my change. Hearing him say "I love you too Bella." was the hardest thing I've ever had to hear. I sat on the ground crying. I was dangerously in love with him, so much so I wanted to end my life…..I couldn't handle this anymore, I know Im strong but Im not strong enough to deal with this anymore, I cant take seeing them together, I cant take him talking about her I just cant cope anymore. I needed to get out of here, not just for an hour not for a day, I needed to leave Forks. So I got up and packed I took my clothes and my I-pod, everything else could stay because it all reminded me of Edward, and that was the last thing I wanted.

While rummaging through my closet I noticed Rosalie walk in.

"Where are you going." She said nervously.

I wiped my eyes. "Im just going to go back to Alaska for a few days, see some friends just get away from here for a while." I said.

"I'll go with you." She said quickly.

"No Rose Id like to be by myself, please I'll be fine." I said smiling at her.

"Ok but if you need me I-"

"I'll be ok Rose I promise."

"I know you will, are you going to tell Edward?" Rose said quietly.

I thought about it. "No, he'll find out from someone else soon enough, he'll see their thoughts."

"I think he should know, he's gone to bring Bella home tell him when he gets back." Rosalie said.

"No, I'll leave while he's gone, it will be easier that way." I said bringing my bags down stairs.

"Greg, Marie I need to talk to you." I said hoping they would let me go,

"Megan, what are you doing with bags, where are you going?" Marie said.

"Im going back to Alaska for a few days, Im staying at home, just visiting some friends." I said

"Im not sure about this." Greg said

"Greg I will be ok, you can call me, its not like Im going forever just few days."

"Ok, but call me when you get there." Greg said as Esme and Carlisle looked on in concern.

As I reached the car Emmet ran out.

"Megan you cant leave cuz I'll miss you too much." He said hugging me, I laughed for the first time in a while.

"It's nice to hear you laugh again." He said smiling at me.

"I'll miss you Emmet Cullen."

"You're lying aren't you?" He said raising an eye.

"About what Emm?" I said

"You're not coming back at all." He said quietly.

"What don't be silly." I said

"Don't lie to me, tell me the truth." Emmet said I had never seen him so serious he was always so goofy.

"Are you coming back to Forks." He said.

I nodded. "………..No, Im not." I said giving him a sorrowful smile, tears dropped.

"Im sorry Emmet, please don't tell anyone." I said

"I wont but you should." He said upset.

"I will, just not today." I said hugging him.

10 minutes later I was packed and saying goodbye to them all.

As I drove from the entrance I felt a slight wrenching pain, leaving everyone I love behind. I could see Emmet and Rosalie still looking at me, he hadn't said anything to her because if he had she wouldn't have let me drive my Aston Martin out of the driveway. I put on a CD and headed for Alaska wondering what Edward would do when he found out.

**EDWARD POV**.

I had finally dropped Bella off at home and from what I could see she still had not told Charlie about her illness. As I opened the door I ran to Megan's room to apologise for what happened at dinner. But as I reached her room she wasn't there, the room looked emptier, things were there her stuff, furniture but it looked emptier. I sat on the bed waiting for her, 10 minutes went by and still no sign of her. Rosalie entered the room.

"Edward what are you doing in here." Rosalie said.

"Im waiting for Megan." He said.

"She's not here Edward, she's gone to Alaska for a few days, she needed to get away from here for a while." Rosalie said.

"She cant be gone she was here a while ago." Edward said confused at how fast I let.

As Rosalie left the room, Emmet walked in.

"So you heard she left then?" Emmet said.

"Yeah, but I needed to apologise to her, I cant let her go until I tell her that.." Edward said

Emmet thought for a minute. _"She's not coming back Edward."_

He didn't know if Edward heard that, he knew Megan would probably kill him but he knew they were meant to be.

"What did you say Emmet?" Edward said shocked.

"She's not coming back man, you need to go after her." Emmet said as Edward was already leaving.

**EDWARD POV**

She left, while I was gone, did she hate me that much she had to sneak away, I had to find her she couldn't go."

**END POV**

As I was in the car I could hear my phone ring, I didn't answer. Quickly I stopped the breaks as a man appeared in front of the car.

I got out. "Edward are you crazy!!!" I said pushing him.

"No, Im not the crazy one, you're the one that's leaving!" He said an angry tone in his voice.

"Yes so what Im going away for a few days." I said opening the car door, but it was closed by him again.

"You're not coming back." He shouted.

I stood silent. "You spoke to Emmet?"

"Yes I did what are you thinking you cant leave." Edward said.

"Why cant I Edward, every minute I stay here Im losing my mind, seeing the two of you together destroys me, seeing her kiss you, touch you, I cant see that anymore Im not going to pretend I don't care about you but I need to leave, the family is asking questions and I just cant answer them right now, so Im getting away from it.

"Let me come with you, just the two of us forever." Edward said holding my hand.

"No Edward, you're needed back home, Bella needs you." I said.

"More than you do?" He said looking at me.

"Edward Bella's dying, Im not so yeah she needs more than I do right now." I said attempting to walk into the car.

"But I cant let you go Megan, I need you to be here with me, I cant lose you, life isn't worth living without you in it, I've tasted what life is like when you're hear and now I cant live any other way, and to prove that I want you forever I got you this." He said taking out a velvet box.

"Please Megan, please reconsider." He said with so much fear in his eyes.

"Marry me?"

I was at this stage in tears. "Edward please don't make this any harder than it already is, I don't want to leave you but staying here is killing me." I said cupping his face.

"Megan, I want you to be my wife." Edward said opening the box revealing a silver diamond ring.

"I….I cant Edward Im sorry, I have to go." I said as he pulled me into his arms he kissed me so passionately as he slid his hands up and down back.

"You are my life Megan, ever since I saw you I've been drawn to you like some kind of magnet to metal, you're killing me, you wont stay with me, you wont marry me, you." I interrupted him.

"Edward I love you so much, leaving you right now is the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but I would never take back these months with you because they were the best months of my life, you mean everything to me but I have to go, and I need you to let go of me for Bella's sake." I said.

"Megan I-"

"Shh Edward, don't say anything else go home to Bella and the family. I love you Edward more than you'll ever know." I said giving him one final kiss as I got into the car and drove away seeing Edward frozen in place.


End file.
